Controlled
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Jayden comes back from a battle. A few days later he is acting...stranger than ever. Full summary inside
1. Nighlok Or Moogers?

Out Of Control

Summary:When Jayden comes back from a fight with a mooger by himself he starts acting strange. Was it just a mooger? Did Xandred plan this, for the others to get too sick to fight so he would be forced to go? Why is he so silent? (This does have characters named Monica And Violet. They are twin sisters but Jaydens younger sister. They are 16. They may or may not be in the story.) Why is Jayden completely opposite of who he was?

*Emily's POV*

We all heard Jayden come back in. He came to the door way and looked at us. I flashed him a small smile. He waved. He didn't smile. "You guys okay?" He asked. "I guess. Other than being either sick or hurt were okay" Mia said. The boys were asleep. He came in and put a new cold towel on us. Then he left. We could hear him arguing with Ji. Badly. Mia and I were worried. Jayden just obeys Ji. They were arguing over how Jayden won't tell anyone if it was a nighlok or a mooger. Jayden will tell anyone in this house if it was a mooger or nighlok willingly. He never keeps secrets. NEVER. I just brushed it off. Maybe something happened that he doesn't want us worrying about. Ill check the records later to find out. I notices nighloks will hit less city folk and moogers hit more city folk places. Hmmm….

*Jayden*

After arguing with Ji over moogers or nighlok I just said it was a bunch of moogers. LIE. It was like 2 or 3 nighlok. 2 were holding me down at one point while the other spit on me, forced things down my throat, and made me drink this liquid. I went to the nighlok archives. I searched that nighlok specifically. I didn't feel the spit at all. It was like the spit just was absorbed. Then I read the abilities. "The nighlok indicated above can fo the following: Control anyone from anywhere, Make the person evil, Kill the person, Make the person serve the nighlok without thinking or talking. This Nighlok can also change personalities." I took the book with me. I knew one thing. These affects will be permanent.

AN:I promise to update a lot I am kind of trying to think of next chapter


	2. Changes Have Been Made

Chapter 2:Changes Have Been Made

Emily

It has been a week since Jayden's battle with whatever it was. Ji said he said it was moogers. We been battling moogers now. Jayden would space out every now and then. He also was having breathing problems now and then. At night I can hear him speak in his sleep. Its too hard to hear what but he's saying somethings. I still wonder about it. He would scream in his sleep and when we run in he would be sleep sword fighting. Sometimes if we were there long enough he would say some things like "I'm not your friend anymore. Nor your leader!" Sometimes if we saw him crying he would sleep talk saying 'I'm so sorry guys". Sometimes I wish I could shake him awake and say "what are you talking about nut job" just to get him to laugh. He always seemed in so much pain when he slept. I wish I could make him laugh but its like he doesn't even care about emotions at all. He never laughed or smiled. I checked the map and it was too hard to tell. Sometimes it's full sometimes it's not. Jayden was on my mind. Then he busted through the front door. He kept walking but tripping. He seemed Dizzy. When I got closer I saw the marks under his eyes. "JI!" I shouted. I kept holding Jayden to support him. By the time JI got here Jayden was on the ground. I don't know how he got there. We got him to the hospital room. He slept for an entire day. Ji had asked me the last time he slept. Then I realized it. It was 4 days since I heard him scream in his sleep. I told Ji and he said he was on strict bed rest. I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning from Mia shaking me I heard everyone calling for Jayden. I quickly jumped up. I asked Mia about it. "He wasn't in bed this morning. He was gone! He is missing!" She said. I knew where to look. Only place Jayden could possibly go to without anyone finding him. The forest. Mike went out to search since it was and I quote "his turf". A few hours later he came back carrying Jayden. Kevin and Antonio took Jayden back to the hospital room. Ji asked about it. "He kept calling me Emily and saying hi dancing panda. Then he fainted trying to walk to my left. Probably to the dancing panda" He said. Then he walked off. I kept watching as the boys tried to get Jayden to calm down. Jayden would be shoving them off of him and screaming. He would kick the bed. It hurt me to see him like this. I knew it would go worse. Completely. I don't know how but I know it will. I went into the room. He was still kicking and the boys were still trying to get him to calm down. His face looked red. "Jayden! Please calm down!" I shouted. He kept muttering some things. The boys wrapped belts around his body to keep him restrained. His face turned normal. The boys left to go get him some water. "Jayden please sleep. You need it." I whispered to him. I didn't expect him to hear it but I guess he did. "I-I-I can't sl-sle-sleep. Th-That's whats they w-want." He said. I figured maybe he was talking about us. "Hayden we want you to sleep. Stop being so stubborn! Please just sleep. Your hurting yourself! AND US!" I practically shouted at him. He just turned his head away from me. "fine" I muttered. I left the room. I sat down in my room. I grabbed my Twilight book and started reading. "Bella! Don't! Ouch!" Bella just punched Jacob! Then I heard a scream. "Jacob!?" Then Mia came in. "It's Jayden" I sighed. I got up and followed them to the hospital room. No Jayden just broken restraint strips.

Jayden

I kept wandering around after escaping from the place I used to call home. "why did I even go back there?" I asked myself. I walked for a little while until I came to a white wall with gaps in it. I kept stroking the wall, feeling the gaps. It started glowing red. I heard Xandred speaking to me. He was giving me commands. I nodded.

_**AN: just to clear it up Jayden and Emily aren't daiting….yet. They will soon! I am leaving it here as a cliff hanger because I don't want anyone to know the commands yet….**_


	3. What Is Up With Jayden

Chapter 3:What is up With Jayden

Jayden

I stood on top of the hill near the shiba house. I was watching it. I gripped my sword. A nighlok should be coming and they will be leaving. As if on cue, they ran out. I walked sown the hill dragging my sword. I walked through the doors to find Ji picking up some bo staffs. "Hello Jayden. Where have you been?" He asked. I slashed him with a sword and carved into the dirt outside 'This is a warning'. I threw some furniture around and destroyed the place. I set it on fire so the rangers will have no protection. Just what Master wanted. He wanted them out of the Shiba house so the will have no where to go. I called Emily. "EM! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I shouted into the phone. "We will be there soon try to put the fire out!" She said. 20 minutes later they came. I was staring at the house. I saw Ji come out. He must have just woken up. I turned on my heels and headed for the gate. Emily stopped me. "Jayden what is up with you!" She snapped. Then Ji came over with a book. It was the book that I had in my room. I bookmarked it. Ji gave Emily the book. I ran off while they were distracted but I heard people running after me. I kept running. I knew just where to go. I ran to the nearest gap. Master pulled me in. I smiled wickedly. "It's done. The house is on fire. Their mentor is hurt. They will be un protected for a few weeks. That is your time to strike. Just make it painful" I said. Master smiled. "I am sending in a nighlok now. I want you to go and help the nighlok. You have proven to be very worthy." I nodded and bowed. He brought me to the nighlok. We went through the gap. I morphed and started attacking the civilians. A good 10 minutes past and they were here. "Guys that's the nighlok that attacked Jayden and caused this!" Emily said with terror in her voice. I smirked under my helmet. "Jayden please! This isn't you!" Mia said. Emily came closer to me. She dropped her weapon and stood right in front of me. "Jayden please. That nighlok is making you like this. This isn't you and itll never be you. Please." She said. I smirked more. I raised my weapon.


	4. The Ultimate Betrayal

_**Authors note:Thanks to all those who have reviewed: stayband and prssfan4ever you 2 rock. There will be Monica and Violet in this chapter.. Monica is older. They both have straight long brown hair and they are identical!**_

Chapter 4:The Ultimate Betrayal

Emily

Jayden raised his weapon. He was about to kill me. I couldn't believe it. He was going to kill me right there. He hesitated. "J-Jayden?" I asked. The others were frozen. He dropped the sword. He demorphed and was about to hug me. The nighlok snapped his fingers. I noticed him close his eyes. He was closing them in pain. He fell down and held his head. When he opened his eyes and looked at me, I noticed something different. Instead of the white in his eyes it was jet black and the color and pupil part of his eyes (AN:I don't know my eye parts) were replacd with a hypnotic swirl. He backed away from me. "JAYDEN FIGHT THE SPELL!" I shouted to him. "WERE YOUR FRIENDS" Mia shouted. He smirked. "I am not your friend…..nor your leader!" He said. He tightened his grip on his sword and swung at me. Mike blocked it. I summoned my sword to deflect the attacks. Mia Kevin and Antonio summoned theres. Jayden smirked. "That smirk is starting to get really annoying" I yelled at him. "I can't help if I enjoy what I'm doing. This is the new and improved Jayden Shiba! I love evil. I always have and always will. Now leave me alone!" He said. He shouted the last part. I lunged at him. He pushed me off. I was trying to protect him but get him to snap out of it. The others were about to swing their swords at him but I stood in their way. "Em-Emily?" I heard a frail,fragile voice ask me. I turned to see where the voice came from. It was Jayden. The nighlok was gone. I ran to him and hugged him. "Jayden what happened?" I asked him trying to get answers. I saw him move his eyes to the upper right and middle right. "I-I can't remember" He said sounding sad. "Lets go home Jayden" I said to him. He nodded. "wait but I burned the house down!" He said sounding guilty. "we have a new place till we get it fixed. I said starting to walk him home. When we got to the new place Ji found we immediately sat down on a couch. 2 twin girls came out. "Jayden?" They both said. They resembled him. "Ji who are they?" I asked. "They are Jaydens younger sisters. They are twins who Jayden sent away to live a normal life and Jayden didn't tell anyone about them. How are you girls? You both have gotten so big! Tell your mom we said thank you for lending us the place." Ji said. "No problem. I mean mom loves housing people. One time we had a homeless person named Earl here for a year till he got a place. And of course we got big the last time you saw us we were just starting kindergarten. So what are your names?" one of them said facing Ji. The girls turned to us. "First of all how do we tell you two apart?" Mike asked. One of them was about to talk till Antonio spoke. "Wait let me take a guess. Your Monica"-He pointed to the girl with her hairl in a French braid-"and your Violet" he said pointing to the girl who had her hair in a pony tail. "Antonio, you can't be any wronger I am Violet she is Monica" said the girl who had her hair in a French braid. "Wait so your Jaydens sister. Wow it's nice to see some of his family. I am Emily" I said. "Kevin" "Mike" "Antonio" "Mia" They nodded. "So tell us about yourselves" Kevin said. "Well we grew up here since we were 5. Were 16 now and-" 1 of them started. The other cut in. "We love sales and love to sing. Speaking of which Vi we have a gig tomorrow at a birthday party, But anyways we should show you your rooms." The other I am guessing Monica said. We got up. We walked upstairs. "This is the girls room" One said. She took Mia and I inside. The boys kept walking with the other twin. "How do we tell you apart?" Mia asked. I nodded. "Well I am a little bit shorter but not so much that its noticeable but My ears are pierced Violets isn't. I will wear a name tag so will she for the first few days while you're here till you get used to us." Monica said. We nodded and started to unpack.

Jayden

Only a few more days till everyone learns the truth. Till they find out that they have been betrayed. Till our plan is in progress. Till they see the ugly side of themselves, and the world. Just wait. Precious Emily, Ill start with you first and I promise to make sure she gets hurt emotionally and physically.

_**AN:Fooled you there huh? With Jayden acting like he was good? **_


	5. The Kidnapping

Chapter 5:The Kidnapping

Emily

"Monica right?" I asked her. She nodded. "If anyone asks tell them I will be out at the bakery" I said to her. She nodded. I turned to leave after grabbing my money. I was on my way to the bakery when I was grabbed off the street. I was forced into a van. I saw the driver in the mirror. No other than Jayden Shiba. "Jayden! What are you doing! And do NOT smirk!" I said to him. "Well lets just say you need to be out of the way for my little plan" He said. "and what is that plan?" I asked. "Well….lets just say that my sisters will be held responsible for you going missing." "Why do you want to harm your sisters?" After hesitating he replied with "I need to get rid of any connections with my previous self. They will be thrown in jail so I will no longer have to see them." Talk about a physcotic older brother. "Jayden they love you! If you get rid of them no one will be able to make you smile. I won't since I am going to be missing. The boys can't and Mia isn't the funniest person at times. Your sisters look up to you. This isn't you. Jayden please come home! I want you home. I want my friend I want my _crush_ to come back. Ple-" He started screaming in pain. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" He shouted. "Jayden I love you. Please! I know you wouldn't hurt me. That's why I am not fighting back. Please. I miss Jayden." I said. He closed his eyes. When they opened I saw his blue eyes. I hugged him. "where am I?" He asked. "Jayden we need to get a cure for you" He nodded. "Lets drive home." I said. He started driving home. We went inside. We found the girs sitting upside down on the couch channel surfing. "Boring…..boring…..seen it…..hate it…..SALE!" They both said in unison. "JAYDEN!" They shouted. They ran over and hugged him. "Guys If I ever go missing question him" I whispered to Monica and Violet. They nodded confused. "Ji we need a cure for him. He just tried to kidnap me" I said once Ji walked in the room. He nodded. I took Jayden to his room and got him in his bed. He forced me onto the bed. "Em….I want to tell you someth-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He shouted. "Jay whats wrong" His eyes turned black with the hypnotic swirls again. Everyone ran up. Monica and Violet looked at each other, They looked at their watches. They nodded and pressed some buttons. In front of me stood the White Ranger which replaces Monica and the Black ranger replace Violet. They pushed some more buttons and Jayden was in a cage. He kept shaking it. Monica and Violet walked up to him. "Jayden we know this isn't you. We are morphed to show you we are not afraid of you. Please. We just want our brother back" Then I figured something out. I went up to the cage and unlocked it. I took him to the beach. He looked creepy but whatever. I held him off till the full moon. I kissed him right under the stars. "Em-Emily" I heard him whisper "Yes Jayden" "Thank you….I love you" He said. I looked up into his eyes and saw his regular beautiful eyes. I kissed him more. "Let's go home" He said. We went home. The next day came so fast. I started to eat breakfast. I kept smiling at Jayden. He would smile back. The others kept watching us. Monica and Violet keep singing "Jayden and Emily sitting in a tree. First comes love. Then comes the marriage. Then comes the baby in a baby carriage." And Jayden would tell them to shut up but playfully. Ji ran in and said there was a nighlok attack. When we got there the moogers attacked us. The nighlok separated us from Jayden. That was the last time we saw him. The nighlok was still there too. The nighlok did something! I started ripping through the moogers. When I got there the nighlok was sitting down bored. I started to slash him till he retreated. I started searching for Jayden. Where could he be? I tried calling his samuraizer. No answer. Everyone tried. I believe he was kidnapped off the street by someone or something happened. All I know is Jayden is missing. I have a feeling the nighlok could have also kidnapped him. We didn't call the cops because If the nighlok had him there planning something big against us.

_**Authors Note: Jayden does come back but I am NOT giving you what happens yet. No he won't be evil but somethings do happen revolving around that.**_


	6. Imagining Things?

Chapter 6:Imagining Things?

Emily

We were all on our way to the park. It's been 3 years since Jayden's disappearance. We got our Shiba house built. We have a memorial of him in our backyard with a picture. We light the candels when were out there. I am always out there. The others were taking Mia, and I out to the park. We passed so many people but a man stood out. He was holding hands with 3 little girls. They looked in between the ages of 1-3. That's not what made them stand out. It's the fact that the guy…..he looked like Jayden. "Guys is it just me or does he look like Jayden" I said pointing him out. "Why don't you go see Em. You know him best" Kevin said. I nodded. I went up to him. "Jayden?" I asked. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" He asked. "It's me….Emily" I said. "Well Emily, I really don't know you" He said. "What are you girls named?" I asked trying to at least make him my friend again. He hesitated. "Ummm…..Haylee Baylee and Kaylee" He said looking to the left in his eyes. I nodded. "By any chance who do you remember?" I asked. "Kaysie, Mom, and Dad. Why?" He asked. "So you don't remember the names Emily, Mia, Mike, Antonio, Kevin, Ji, Monica, and Violet?" "Nope now if you'll exscuse me I am taking the girls home" I sighed. "Jayden wait. Will you at least come to our house later?" I asked. "Sure address" I gave him the address. When he arrived he had the girls. "Please sit down" I said. I had told the others our chat. "Nice place. Emily? Right?" He said. "Right. So you never told me who Kaysie was." I said. "Umm Kaysieis my fiancé. Were getting married in a few weeks…..Haylee Baylee and Kaylee are our kids. We got triplets on our first try." He said. I nodded. "So umm where have you been the past 3 years" I asked. "Got a job met Kaysie. Had kids. Proposed. Met you." He said. I nodded. Is he real? The past 2 years I been imagining I been talking to him. "Jayden. Do you know anything about the rangers or nighloks? Moogers maybe?" I asked. "Umm what are you speaking? Gibberish? What is those things? They sound gross and slimy!" Somehow I was offended. A ranger? Slimy? EWWWW! "So umm Jayden you know nothing about a nighlok? What about Dekker or Master Xandred?" I asked. Those were the biggest things in his life when he knew this stuff. "Ummm I think I heard of Dekker and Master Xandred. It was a few days after I woke up in some kind of building. Still don't know how I got there. A man said to me that his name was Dekker and he was waiting to duel the red ranger. Whatever that is! Then some red thing came and tried to attack me but I ran away from that. Ever since I keep see these fish faced creeps following my every move. By the way they may be here" I nodded to pretend to be dumb. "What did the red thing say" Mike asked. I totally forgot they were there. "Umm he said something about the rangers being weak without the red. He also said without the red he will release some kind of river wat-" I cut him off. "Sanzu river water. If you see red water you tell us and whatever you do do NOT touch it. Very dangerous for humans" I said. He hesitated efore nodding. "Are you sure you got the right guy I mean maybe I am an identical twin to the guy your looking for. I would have left too because of all the craziness in this house" He said whispering the last part. "Hey we are not crazy. We can prove it…." Mike said. He waited a little. Jayden kept tapping his foot. "Wow the one time I need a nighlok or mooger" Mike said after 5 minutes. I ignored him. "Look why would you have the same name and a freckle on your neck (AN:It looks like a freckle on his neck in a picture of him. Trying to find ways to identify him). He sighed. "Look I have no clue who or what your talking about. I am not allowing any of you near my girls. Annabelle, Kaitlyn and Lillian lets go" The girls ran over to him. "I thought you said it was Haylee Baylee and Kaylee" I said. He stopped. "I lied to protect them" He screamed at us turning around. He left. "Rangers being slimy?" Mike and Antonio said. "That is the only thing you got from that?" Kevin said. "Guys I'm worried about Jayden. He said it himself. Moogers follow him. Master Xandred will probably send a nighlok after him too. Dekker could also kill him." Then the gap sensor went off.

Authors note: So what do you think? Only posting this chapter because I don't need to be held responsible for broken computers….or walls….anything like that. I am thinking about have a contest where you can make your own villain or a past ranger (like your own ranger from a different country or whatever) to be in the story. I need at least 1 villian and 1 new ranger. Forms are bellow. Private message me by saying the subject like Controlled (enter ranger or villain here) contest entry form.

Villain or rangers name:

Villian or ranger:

Power

Background:

Family:

Physical appearance

Ranger appearance (color and suit):

Nighlok kill date (like ` day after 2 days or never killed and seen again if chose nighlok):

How do rangers know him or her (if ranger you can say like distant cousin of so and so if nighlok could say have attacked before or Ji has warned them about difficulties of this nighlok:

Any other questions you want to add, type question and answer. If you have any questions feel free to private message me at u/4551238/BaybieBlue with any further questions. Contest will end in 2 days from the 20th American time. Contest shall end at 2/22/13 14:00 (2 o clock) again American time (further Massachusetts time)


	7. The Arrival

Chapter 7:The Arrival

Authors Note: The character named Flora was created by rainbow7233. She entered this contest. This chapter is being written as of 2/21/13 at 9:02pm. This contest isn't over till 2/22/13 at 2:00. If you entered after this chapter is written I will be still taking entries and adding character with this kind of authors note stating who the character belongs to. Stayband has voted for this character. Voting is not required. If there is confusion Stayband DOES NOT own Flora. _**Rainbow7233 does**_!

Emily

When we ran to the location we saw a Jayden laying on the ground passed out. There was smoke coming off of him. Where were his kids. I didn't see any nighlok or moogers. We all morphed and were immediately sent flying. Then the nighlok appeared. "I am dried out" The nighlok snapped and went back through the gap. "Annabelle Kaitlyn Lillian!" I shouted. I heard 3 piercing screams. The others tried to get Jayden off the ground. I ran to the location to see a mooger standing over the girls. I grabbed my sword and attacked the moogers. When the mooger was destroyed I grabbed the girls hands. I took them back to the others. Antonio and Kevin were supporting a passed out Jayden. Mia took one of the girls. Mike had another. I carried one. I couldn't tell them apart. All we knew is these were Jaydens daughters. We took them back to the house. We layed Jayden in the hospital room. The girls were sitting on Jaydens bed. 1 was at his feet and the others were sitting on the edge of the bed next to his feet on different sides. I put a cold towel on Jayden. "So what are your girls names" I asked them. They didn't reply. They kept staring at their dad. Eventually the 2 next to his feet layed down and placed his arms on their backs. The one at his feet layed on his legs. Ji says he is in a coma. They were crying. "Daddy" They whispered. I needed to tell their mom but I don't know where they live or anything. They would surely be reported missing. I checked his pockets for a phone. Luckily he had one. I scrolled through his contacts till I found his fiancé. I called. "Hi Jay Bear" She said. "Umm. This isn't Jayden. I am one of his friends. Is this Kaysie?" I asked. "This is she. Is he okay! Are my girls okay!" she said sounding desperate. "The girls are fine. Jayden got attacked on his way home and is in a coma. He is currently here and my grandfather said he is in a coma. He trained to be a doctor but he quit after a while to raise me and my mom." I said. It was half true. Ji did help raise us and he did train to be a doctor. Just he wasn't my grandpappy. "Ill come and pick the girls up. Can I see him?" She asked. "Umm sure" I said. I gave her the address. I decided to call my cousin Flora. We could use help with the Nighlok. At first we were attacking out of anger till today when we saw Jay. We had thought all this time the nighlok kidnapped him and wanted revenge. "Hello?" I heard come through the phone. "Flora?" "Emy?" "Yes its me. Listen I need to ask you something…." I said continuing to tell her my plan. (this part is going to not be told because It's going to be a big shocker about what Flora is going to find out about Jayden. I need a ranger to play this part because I think it would be quite funny.) "Sure. I can come tomorrow" she said. "Great see you then" I said. I hung up. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened to see a lady. "You must be Kaysie" I said. "Yes. How are they?" She asked. I led her to the room where Jayden layed with the girls. Jayden was still unconscious. She started to cry. I rubbed her back. "He's going to be fine." I said to her. She went over to the girls. I watched as she rubbed the girl on his legs back. I went over to her. "Look I know how hard this must be for you but….Jayden needs to stay here. My grandfather needs to monitor him and make sure he isn't sick or anything." I said. She nodded covering her mouth. "I'm going to take the girls home." She said. "You can visit if you call first. Heres my number." I said giving her my number. She cried. That was when I saw something out the window. "Umm I will be right back." I said. I went outside and looked around. I was out of the gate because I saw a gap glowing. A hand reached out to grab me. I stepped back fast. I quickly summoned my sword. A mooger came up behind me and pushed me closer. I attacked the mooger but was pulled behind. Into the gap. Leaving only one thing behind. My samuraizer.

Authors Note:I kind of let my fingers talk for me. The contest isn't over till I officially announce it. I wanted to end here with Emily being taken and Jayden in the coma. Kaysie and Flora are mentioned more in the next chapter and Kaysie is accused of some things. She does have an ugly side. And by ugly I mean completely opposite of who Jayden and the others think she is. I think The girls are going to also play a big role and actually…SECRET! I am updating now because I am going to be busy the rest of the day with my dad and my friend. Flora is introduced in this chapter and Emily has a plan. Flora does not arrive till either next chapter or lets just say some point in the future but most likely next chapter.


	8. Daddys Angel

Chapter 8:Daddys Angel

Authors Note: My plans with my friend were canceled since the elevator floor is being changed. Don't know how that's possible so I am writing to I really have no clue. I may make a new story in the future about an H2O crossover with House of Anubis. That won't be till this book is complete. This is going to be kind of flashbacks of Emily from when she was little. Just for this story we are going to have her a daddys girl. Kind of like a song fic but just for this chapter. The song is Daddy's Little Girl by DJ Boonie. I really like it but then again I have divorced parents and I am such a daddys girl even though I live with my mom. (I am a American girl so I say mom compared to my british cousin who says Mum) Enough rambling on with the story! Also this is her reflecting on her past while being kidnapped. I am not revealing if it was Xandred or a nighlok. (It will be a least expected character)

Emily

_Flashback _(Thoughts are normal and people talking will be in italics if its in flashback if not normal)

_An 8 year old Emily was walking home from school. Adrianna had just called me a dumb blonde girl at recess. At lunch I spilled my chocolate milk and was called a clutz by a Kaysie Adams. _

Kaysie Dawn Adams. How much I hated that girl.

_I sat down on my porch steps. Serenna came out and saw me. She dropped the bucket and ran to me. She sat down next to me and hugged me. "Whats wrong Emy" She had said to me. "Kaysie and Adi were mean to me today!" I had cried out. She started playing her flute and I instantly stopped seemd like no one was nice to me except my mom dad and my older sister. "Serena did you finish feeding the pigs?!" We heard a shout coming from the kitchen of our home. "Not yet" Serena replied. I got up to go inside and do my homework. I saw a suitcase by the door. I started to cry. I knew the suit case. It was my dads. I dropped my bag and went over to him. I sat down on his lap since he was watching tv. I hugged him closely. Over the past few weeks our parents have been arguing. "Daddy Daddy don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me Can't you see how much I need you. Daddy Daddy don't leave Mommy's Saying things she don't mean. She don't know what shes talking about can someone hear me out!" I cried. I ran to my room and wrote in Red crayon on the top "Daddys' Don't Leave Contract."In bullet points I wronte "I'll clean my room, Try Hard at school, Ill be good I promise you." Then I signed my name. I ran out of the room and gave him the contract. He looked at it. He patted on to the couch next to him. He hugged me closely. He whispered "I promise"_

He couldn't.

_I hadn't slept for weeks. I been sent home many times for falling asleep in school. They would have daddy sleep with me but it didn't work. I kept saying the same thing over and over. Then he was sent to the hospital. Later that night he was dead.  
_He didn't keep his promise. "GET UP" I heard. I couldn't move.

Mia (For the first time ever!)

Kaysie left with the girls after prying them off Jayden. I decided to find Emily because she must be broken. I searched the whole house. Where could she be? I ran to Kevin and Mikes room to find all the boys in there. "Guys have you seen Emily?" I asked. "No!" They said worried. We went out to search. Ji searched inside. "Emily!" We shouted. No response. "EM" We shouted. Still no response. Mike went to check the forest I searched near the gate and Kevin searched Beaches. I saw some red cell phone on the ground. I got closer and saw it was a samuraizer. I opened it to reveal the Yellow rangers symbol. Earth. "Emily" I whispered. Then I looked at the tree that was right behind the samuraizer. The gap fas flaring red with evil laughter. I called the others and they all arrived in at least 2 hours. Kevin was on the other side of town and our town is big. I kept watching the gap. It was like I was mesmerized by it but I wasn't. I just wanted Emily back I knew they had her. The gap flared again saying "Yellow Ranger Is in Danger Rangers Rangers what to do? Red don't know you and Yellow is won't be left to moo" (Metaphorically. I needed it to rhyme but it means she won't be cheery but will be depressed and glum) Then we heard Emily's scream. Mike grabbed his sword to start attacking. We pulled him back. We need ways to get Emily back. I marked the location by putting a pink ribbon that was in my hair around the tree branch. We went home to plan. "How are we going to get her out of there? How are we going to defeat the nighlok now that Emily's missing?" Mike said. Then a knock at the door. I got up to get it. When I opened the door I saw long waist length wavy hair that's Brown on lightly tanned  
skin with jade green eyes starring back at me. "Hi My name's Flora." Flora said. "Umm…Mia How did you find this place?" I asked. "My cousing gave me the location. Speaking of which, where is she?" She asked. _She. Emily. _

Authors note. A lot has happened and Jayden is still in a coma. I wanted to add a flash back because I think it may be crucial for the story for in the future. Theres going to be shockers, Drama (Only because I think drama is quite funny) and some secrets WILL be EXPOSED!


	9. Country Girl Lost

Chapter 9:Country Girl Lost

Authors note:Title was inspired by my DVR. The title first 3 shows were Little,Girl,Lost. It was like Little Mermaid (my cousins coming over tomorrow) Girls Rule or something like that and Lost Planet. You get that idea. So I changed it to Country girl lost! Enjoy the chapter!

Mia

"Flora theres something you should know." I said to her. "Ok and?" She asked. "Come in and sit down." I said. She came in and sat down on the ottoman. "Emily,….she is missin-" I was cut off by Flora. "How do you lose Emily? Wait! Don't tell me! Did a umm….nighlok….kidnap her?" She asked. How did she know about nighloks? "Umm…yea how do you know about nighloks?" I asked her. "Mia. I am Flora on the outside but I am the magenta ranger. Ranger of nature on the inside. I am Emily's Cousin." She said. "I am the pink ranger. It's nice to meet you. I have a favor to ask you. Do you think you can help us out with the nighlok till we find Emily? We could use the help." I said. "Sure I would love to. I want to get revenge on them for kidnapping my cousin" She said punching her palm. "Thanks. You can sleep in the guest room. We are still trying to find a way to get Emily back." She nodded. The next day came and I soon found myself staring at the Gap sensor map. "The park!" I shouted. We ran off to fight. When we arrived we saw moogers carrying a past out Emily to get her back into the gap. We quickly attacked the moogers making sure we don't hurt Em. Flora is really good! She was using these attacks I thought were gone acient. There was a legend of a magenta ranger who was missing in action like 5 generations ago. Some say she was kidnapped. Some say he died. Some say she ran away. Some say he quit the rangers. (I know its supposed to be a she or a he. It is not a typo.) I guess the ranger never died because standing to my right, fighting, was the the Magenta ranger. The final mooger retreated without Emily. We finally got her to wake up. Flora hugged her quickly. "Where am I?" She asked. "Your in the park let's get you home." I said to her. She nodded. We helped her up and we got her home. We heard beeping from the medical room. We decided to check on him. We saw a machine motoring his heart rate hooked up to Jayden. He was awake now. He looked at us as if we grown a second head. "You again!" He snapped. "Hey were trying to help you" Mike said. He started to get up and grab his things. "Lay back down. We have to make sure nothing happened while you were in a coma." I said. He just shoved right through us. We tried to get him but he would just push us off. "So that was who exactly?" Flora asked. "Jayden, Red ranger, Our leader." I simply said. Emily left for about 2 hours and came back. She was holding some kind of flyer. She gave it to us. It said "Babysitter needed. Identical triplets: age 2 years old. Mondays-Friday. Call (random phone number)- Kaysie/Jayden" Emily then looked at Flora. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She called and went to meet up with them. 1 hour later she came back. "Guys are we sure that those kids belong to them?" She asked. "Why?" I asked. "Because. The kid's don't have a birth certificate." She said slowly. I then remembered a missing childs case that happened 2 years ago. Triplets.

Authors Note:It's a little short so I am going to add a preview for the next chapter.

Mia told me to search for the missing triplet case. I immediately found it after googling it. I saw a link to age progressions. It had a picture of each child and its name next to an age progression of that child. The kids were kidnapped at night from the home when they were only a month old. The age progressions looked just like Jaydens kids. It was creepy having them smile. I read the story. "3 little girls just am onth old have been kidnapped from a city in America called Albany (random real city) New York. They were kidnapped from there room which had windows but they weren't shattered. The triplets parents were thought to be suspects but were later found innocent. They brought in search dogs and a search team to find these 3 little girls with no luck." Then it ended.


	10. Finding Real Identites

Chapter 10:Finding Real Identities

Emily

Mia told me to search for the missing triplet case. I immediately found it after googling it. I saw a link to age progressions. It had a picture of each child and its name next to an age progression of that child. The kids were kidnapped at night from the home when they were only a month old. The age progressions looked just like Jaydens kids. It was creepy having them smile. I read the story. "3 little girls just am onth old have been kidnapped from a city in America called Albany (random real city) New York. They were kidnapped from there room which had windows but they weren't shattered. The triplets parents were thought to be suspects but were later found innocent. They brought in search dogs and a search team to find these 3 little girls with no luck." Then it ended. I immediately called the non emergency number for police. "Hi I think I have found the triplet missing girls from Albany New York" I said. They asked for the address so I gave it to them. I immediately hung up and went to the house. I saw the three girls playing in the front yard there 'mom' on the porch. Jayden wasn't here so far. The police arrived and immediately pointed there guns at the lady. A police woman grabbed the kids and took them off the yard. "Exscuse me ma'am? Will the girls be going to their rightful home?" I asked the lady with the kids. "Yea were you the one who called?" She asked. "Yes. The fiancé to her was my friend but for 3 years he lost his memory. Were hoping he gets it back soon." I said. The lady hugged me. "You're a real hero." She said. "No I am not. My friends and I did it together." I said. "Well tell them these kids will be going to safety. Do you know if she ever hurt the girls?" The lady asked. That was when I realized it. When I saw her rub the girls back she cried in pain. "I think. When the girls were at my house with their mom. She touched one of their backs and the child cried out in pain." I said. She nodded. I knelt down and gave the a gentle hug to make sure I didn't hurt them. "It's going to take a couple days to get contact to their family. Would you mind watching them? I see how much you care about them." The lady said. "I would love to!" I practically shouted at her. "I will be right back" She said. She went in and brought out some things. To be exact: 3 stuffed animals, 3 fold up cribs, 3 bottles, 3 bags filled with clothes, 3 stroller, 3 car seats, 3 highchairs , and 3 bags of toys. She did it in a few trips piling the stuff into one of the arrest vans. "Hey Mindy I am taking these kids to this nice young ladys house. You can take my patrol car Eddy come with us to help drive. This young lady is going to watch them for a few days for us." She said. Mindy nodded and Eddy came over. The girls got in the back in the car seats. The lady drove the van. I sat in the patrol car in the front seat with Eddy. "So where do you live" Eddy asked. I told him the address and he drove us there. We go out of the car and grabbed the girls. Eddy followed me to the door and knocked. Ji came to the door. "Emily? I'm sorry officer did she break a law?" Ji asked looking at me giving me the 'you're a ranger you know not to break the laws' look. "No she actually helped solve a case. You see these three toddlers were kidnapped when they were babies. Emily here actually helped us find them. It will take a couple of days to find there parents and one of our fellow officers asked her if she could watch the kids and she was so happy and said yes. We want to make sure it's okay with you or the head of the house." Eddy said. I grave Ji pleaseding puppy dog eyes. "sure but Emily you and the others will be helping out" Ji said. We started unloading furniture. Mia came back in after getting everything set up 10 minutes later. "Emily! Kaysie….She's Dayu!" Mia said to me.

Authors Note:Last chapter for today. I have to cook eat and I have a game with my friends later BYE! Hope you enjoyed


	11. Dayu?

Chapter 11:Dayu?

Authors note please read: I have a question for a story Idea involving Power Rangers Samurai. So I have an idea (I haven't figured out how I am going to time this yet) but I have an idea where Emily gets kidnapped (either before or during when shes a ranger if before it leads into the ranger life you will see a lot of differences between Emiyl on the team then with out) And Serena or Jayden depending on time gets a message either on a radio or on a regular cell phone with the song "I'm coming home" Playing. Either Emily is singing it (like the I'm coming home I'm coming home parts" or the actual song. That is as much I will tell you but I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading this after this book because maybe I can make it as a sequel? I wanted to know because If I turn it into a sequal I would tweak the ending I have planned but It would be similar to the ending I had in mind. People say I am better at writing books about Kidnapping and opposites/ clones and stuff. I have a few other ideas but WOW this is a long authors note. Please let me know what you think of this idea. I also have a few that I will ask you guys opinions. Some I won't. So please let me know if you would like this idea as a sequal. Most likely a one shot but if you want more I can do more than a one shot. Heres chapter 11!

Emily

I couldn't believe Dayu was behind all of this. On top of that she was abusing the girls. When I was giving them a bath I saw bruises all over them. No wonder why they always wore a long sleaved shirt and jeans. "Em!" Mia said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh what?" I asked. "So you think the kids were abused?" Mia asked. Did I say that out loud? "Yes you did." Mia said. "Oh right yeah. When I gave them a bath they had bruises. New and old. The police are coming to take them to a hospital. They're taking their time because I wouldn't say it's top priority as long as I am here and Ji. Ji took a look and they seemed fine" I said. I looked at the girls that were napping in their cribs. Then a knock at the door. Flora came in in 2 minutes later. "Em, the cops are here for the girls" They said. I nodded. I showed them the girls and the genty picked them up still asleep. Then they left. We started playing board games for 2 hours when the police showed up to get the stuff. We handed it over and went back to playing our game. An hour passed and Jayden bursted through the doors. "Where is she!?" Jayden shouted. I noticed something seemed different about him. His eyes. "Woah man calm down! Who you talkin' about?" Mike asked. "KAYSIE WHO ELSE?" He asked. "She's in the netherworld Jayden" I said. He lunged as us but ended up hitting the board game instead since we dodged it. "Wow someones a bad sport!" Mike remarked. I saw my glass of water on the table. I picked it up. "Jayden your scaring me!" I said in my best scared little kid voice. He looked at me and got up. He walked right over to me. I flung the glass of water at his face. He rubbed his eyes. I went over and kissed him on this lips. When we separated he looked right at me. "Em-Emily?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes Jayden?" "I love you" "I love you-" "Emily. Emily! Em please fight it!" I rubbed my eyes. All I saw was white. Till I looked around.


	12. Wake Up Call

Chapter 12

Authors note: I am so sad to end this story like this but I didn't know how Jayden would really transition. So here it goes. And please tell me if you like that story idea. I try to keep my stories to at least 12 chapters but they would be updates over maybe like once every 2 days? This whole week I was on school break and I fit in like a lot of chapters. I have many other story ideas so stick around and thank you to those who reviewed, liked, favorite, and followed me or this story. You guys kept me finishing this story. And in the future check out what I have. I write multiple kinds of fanfictions. I promise to not leave any story I write unfinished. If I do and you want the ending just PM me or review and say please update. Don't be shy. Unless if I updated the day before which means I am probally working on the next chapter or theres a contest. Don't be scared I don't bite or yell at you. Just say hey please update this.

So here is goes.

Emily

I woke up to Mia on my right and to her right was Jayden. "Wh-What happened?" I asked. Did I dream all of that? "You passed out during a nighlok attack. The nighlok got you alone and then striked causing you to pass out." Jayden said. I sat up. Ok I rocketed up. I hugged each of them. I then ran out to see Kevin and Antonio training. I stopped them and hugged them. I hugged Ji. Then I ran to the guest bed room to see if she was really here. I opened the door and saw Flora sitting on the bed on the phone. I ran over and hugged her. Ji called a team meeting. "So now we have Emily back should we start filling her in?" Ji asked. "WAT! Don't tell me I didn't dream this did I?" I asked. "What dream" Jayden asked. I started to explain about Dayu being Kaysie, Jayden forgetting us, He having kids, Him turning evil way before Kaysie and everything. "Wow that's a big dream" Jayden said. "….yea" I said. "What are you hiding?" Mike asked. "Im hiding nothing!" I snapped. "Yes you are!" Mike said. 'Come on tell us. Or at least tell me!" Flora said. I sighed and whispered it in her ear. "OMG YOU KISSED JAYDEN IN YOUR DREAM!" She shouted. Jayden and I blushed. Then I gave her the 'why do I trust you when I know you're going to tell Jayden everything' look. Very specific, I know. Jayden then pulled me into my room since it was closer. "Em I love you" He whispered. "I love you too" I said back. We leaned in and Kissed.

_**The End**_ Or is it?

Authors note: So as I said before in chapter 11 I will continue writing. I will make a sequal with the idea I had if you guys really like that idea. I will do a sequal anyways but I made this story like its own so it's not really required with the other book. I may do it this weekend since I am going to be snowed in . So let me know by tonight or in the morning if you like it or hate it. I have many ideas for a sequal but I think that would be most intresting because It is a song fic to I'm coming home. Hey it's for you guys if you want to read it I will do it. If you ave any ideas you want to see me do I will do it if I know the characters and the show its self. I do try to make it typically longer than 12 chapters. I may switch off to House Of Anubis Kickin' it, Full house, Power Rangers Samurai, Bones, Austin/Ally, Good Luck Charlie and some others. If you want to know if I will be planning on writing that kind of tv catergory (like the show not the idea) Just PM me. Or if you just want to chat. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.

~BaybieBlue

Authors together! Writing forever!


	13. Chapter 13

Story Ideas:

So I like to work on 2 stories at once because I like challenges. So I am letting you guys pick my next move. There is a poll on my profile. It will be:

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI IDEAS!

A: Emily has a secret twin. The twin was raised to hate her sister. Emily is kidnapped by some friends, who are working with the nighlok, and replaced with her sister. But will the twin slip up?

B: Emily has never told anyone about Jessica, her younger sister, and decided to play a prank on the ranger (most likely a 1 short or like 2-5 chapters) then present the data they collected to each other. What will the rangers do when they find out? Are they going to mess with them?

C: Emily is believed to be dead after a nighlok kidnapped her. But who is that little blonde girl with Dekker and what is up with her necklace?

D: A nighlok makes Emily fall in love with a half-human half-nighlok servant of Xandred. The servant has strict orders to make lure Emily to Xandred.

E: A certain red ranger makes Emily cry, by accident for those of you who like/LOVE Jemily, and Emily runs away. Some of her old friends see her and kidnap her.

F: Emily's life is turned upside down when a nighlok zaps her with a personality ray making her hate people and lots more!

G: Instead of Madimot getting Kevin he gets everyone but Emily

H: A little boy is crying and Jayden wipes his tears. The next day Jayden reacts to everything badly!

I: Jayden is kidnapped and replaced with an Evil Clone.

I am literally full of Ideas. I pretty much have a binder full of them. I do have alto of them pre typed so yea. Like B is started, F is almost finished (will still be updated daily), etc….

The stories will have a lot of twists though that are specifically listed in the binder. If you want to use an idea please PM me first so I know. Please! Plus I can give you a better more accurate summary and send you the details. But I will warn you I also am planning on publishing/ writing all of these and the ones in my binder!

BONES IDEAS:

A: Brennan and Booth get amnesia and start to fight. They both quit the Jeffersonian and Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets try to get them back together.

B: Brennan starts to hear these voices that lead her to a murder suspect who murdered his twin girls (Dedicated to Madison and Caroline Rae King)

C: Brennan never came back to the Jeffersonian and 10 years later Christine does some snooping. She wants to see her dad and her moms friend and her 'cousin'.

Crossovers:

H2O and Power Rangers Samurai. Option A: Emily is a mermaid trying to hide it from her friends. A nighlok finds out and uses this against her and her friend, and the ones in Austrailia, making it difficult for Emily to keep this secret a secret!

This will be updated more and more often!

Please take the poll located on my profile to help me make a decision! You are welcome to vote on both polls and on power rangers samurai polls you get multi selection! So please take the poll for me. The crossovers won't have any poll.


End file.
